


I Would Have Never Loved Him

by JayTDI



Category: j - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, Giorno hates Dio, Short, Why did I write this bro I don't even like Giorno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDI/pseuds/JayTDI
Summary: Giorno visits his fathers grave.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I Would Have Never Loved Him

A sixteen year old boy in the mafia is quite bizarre. Such is the case for most things that happen around this bloodline. Sitting in the back of none other than Jotaro Kujo’s car was Giorno Giovanna, a once lowly pest on the dusty floorboards of Italy’s nastiest part of Naples. He knew later on in his teenage years he was the son of an honest, warm hearted, gentle, kind and brave soul.

He was also the son of a vampire who killed that man.

It was mostly silent between the two. Sitting next to the blonde were the only friends he had left, Guido Mista and Trish Una. Trish was there for moral support, whilst Mista was there as Giorno’s personal bodyguard. He was also very close to Giorno of course, but that was his job from now on. Mista and Trish talked in length to each other, but the current boss of the mafia had nothing but air in his throat. He couldn’t ask the questions lingering in his mind, not after knowing where they were going.

All he knew was that Dio Brando was a disgusting individual. He didn’t want to know how many women he forced Jonathan’s body to sleep with, he didn’t want to know how he conceived the mafioso, he didn’t want to know of his past life or if he was loved by the Joestars. Honestly, Jotaro had no clue. He was never too into his family history past the Dio stuff and didn’t care much for how others felt unless he was close to them. Giorno could respect that.

“We’re here.” Jotaro spoke after an hour of driving in the silence of ambient rain drops hitting the roof of the car and the ground below. Giorno sighed as the car came to a full stop in front of a graveyard. Dio’s body was destroyed in 1988, but it seemed that a gravestone was still created for him. No funeral was ever held. I wonder why…

“Yo, Giorno, we can come if you need us.” Mista suggested, already taking off his seatbelt. He probably had to take a piss or something.

“Yeah, we’re here for you.” Trish stated compassionately, holding out her hand for him sympathetically. Giorno looked at her pink fingernails, her scarred arm and various wrist bands a certain lover had been buying her, deciding on what to tell them.

“..I’ve decided I’m doing this alone. I.. I need to do this alone. We’re all the way out in America, no one’s going to threaten me here. Stretch if you need to, but don’t follow me. I’ll be back soon.” The sixteen year old hopped out of the car in his black suit, slamming the door behind him. Jotaro left with him, rain drenching the two as they stared at the plot of dead land. 

“Show me.”

“Sure. Follow me.”

The two walked together in the sticky, cool rain. It was a pleasure to both of them, or would be if Jotaro didn’t hate Dio and Giorno didn’t despise him. The older man stuffed his hands in his pockets as he led the powerful kid to his father's grave. Still no speech outside of what was important, Giorno wasn’t even sure how to feel about Jotaro. He felt terrible anytime he looked at the man. Jotaro felt rage. Fortunately, the Joestars are not hateful people.

“Here we are. Take your time. I’ll leave you to it.” The father muttered, looking down at the name ‘Dio Brando’ for only a few seconds before turning his heel and walking away. The memories always came flooding back, even years later.

“Thank you, Dr. Kujo.” Giorno whispered, stepping forward. Born 1867, died 1988. How the hell does that make sense to any normal person? It doesn’t.

“Don’t mention it, kid.” The heavily burdened Jotaro left the scene, heading back to his vehicle.

“Now.. It’s just you and me.” Giorno stared down at the grave, biting his lip to hide his emotions. He must have gotten that from his father. “I’m sure Jonathan was very open, and honest. A great guy. Unlike you. You’re so terrible, there’s no way I could be anywhere close to your son. I hope to God that I don’t have any siblings, but if I do I hope they all know what a scumbag you were.” Thunder began to boom quietly in the background. In his pocket was a rose. A simple, pale rose.

“Dio translates to God in Italian. You’re nothing more than a demon. I hope you’re proud of yourself, you disgusting bastard.” Still, he gently placed the rose down in front of the old gravestone, tears welling up in his eyes before they sunk back in. “MUDA!” With one punch, half of the stone was cracked, utterly destroyed. Golden Experience disappeared in a matter of seconds, but did one last thing before it disappeared.

The rose on the ground had turned into a gear. A small, unchanged gear that stood the test of time itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise my next fic won't be as depressing. Oh yeah and Trish's lover is Mista don't @ me.


End file.
